Innocence
by XxwhenxangelsxcryxX
Summary: He met her as he passed the streets. The girl with soft pink hair and curious emerald eyes. Her childlike face and pale features, a soothing voice that made him yearn for her. For the innocence that she embodies so deeply as she was everything that he was not. Will she be his light or wither away?
1. Prologue

This is my first story although I've read tons of fanfics from this site. Constructive criticism is appreciated and please be kind :)

Purity of an untainted soul, voice as soft as a butterfly's wing. Clear green eyes that holds a warmth, inquisitive, filled with only childish curiosity. A soft smile graces her young face. Soft pink tresses that falls to the small of her back. The very aura she radiates is that of something so pure, so clean that it almost hurt for me to look at her.

All in all she was the very essence of innocence. A clean white canvas completely untainted. It made me itch to slowly paint her my colour, to taint her to the point that white canvas would never hold such purity. At the same time I wanted to preserve it, preserve that innocence only for my eyes and no other.

I am a cruel selfish man.

She stepped away from her hiding spot behind the pillar. Now I could see her fully, not just her head peering out. She wore a soft white dress that reaches her knees. Embroidered by laces and it looked as soft as satin, flowing over her petite body.

An angel, a pure, innocent, oblivious angel. The very embodiment of everything I'm not.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion as she looked right at me. Her gaze unfaltering against my usual blank stare. Her soft pink lips made a small round 'o' as she silently held my eyes. Her viridian eyes gleaming with curiosity.

It was then I decided that I don't care anymore, for once I will be selfish. For once I will act spoilt, for once I won't obey.

I'll have her, and no one can stop me.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the reviews and the favourites, along with the story alerts I really appreciate it :) constructuve criticism is welcomed.

**Yuuki-Hime**

**TeenageCrisis**

**animefreaktron**

** 'time.i**

And one anonymous guest reviewer thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

Being a ninja wasn't easy, it was hard, demanding, and tiring. A life long commitment to your village, forever bound to secrecy, failure to comply would lead to a life as a missing nin, hunted down like dogs by the hunters. With that mindset, I continue to follow the rules of a shinobi to the very last letter. Being the Uchiha heir, it was expected of me to excel.

Like I said being a shinobi is never fun, even as a genin there are hardships, initial training, induction to the military forces, and the jounin teacher who passes down their skills to their students. Training them relentlessly, trying to help their students secure their survival in this dog eat dog world.

Genin were usually only 12 years old, if it was hard for them, then it was even harder for me. Graduating the academy at the age of seven, mastering the sharingan while I was eight Chunin at 10. Power is a blessing as much as it is a curse, and with great power comes an even greater responsibility.

As clan heir of the Uchiha clan I have nothing close to the resemblance of a somewhat decent childhood. Everyday is a day to train, playing is for the "normal" children, I was taught to be different, a "genius". To be a leader. Responsibilities and loyalty, two words battered into my head, for the good of the clan, the good of the village. Groomed to kill, every instinct is pushing for destruction. Something that disgusts me due to my pacifist nature.

It was true, I am disgusted by myself. The thrill of the kill conflicts with my morals and at times they drive me to the brink of insanity.

It only got worse when I made Anbu. Anbu at the age of twelve, only another achievement that the elders would surely crow about. At least when I was Chunin I dealt with scum, bandits, rogues. People who enjoys violence and death to the point that it was almost inhumane.

As an Anbu, the chances of facing enemy shinobi were higher than any other ranks. Assassinations are common missions given to Anbu operatives be it assassinating a power feudal lord or a crime syndicate's leader. There would be even more violence and the deaths more brutal. More skeletons to hide in my bursting closet. The elders were oblivious to my plight as they were too delighted to care. They were too happy to let more blood be shed by my hands. It was another triumph for the clan, another victory in a war where the opponents were long gone.

I have a little brother whose five years younger than me. With the clan's attitude I fear that even my naive younger sibling would also be affected. As the clan sing praises, the distance between my brother and father grew even further apart. When he was younger, father was not as uncaring but lately my quiet father never once even gave a second glance to my brother and that continues to hurt him greatly.

There is a silver lining in this heavy storm cloud, in the least my brother would have a childhood. He could keep his naive self for just a little bit longer. I am willing to hold my post if it would let my younger brother continue to be a child. After all my brother is to me my primary reason to continue this lifestyle. If not me, then it will fall to him. I would be damned to let anyone else fall into this hell so early in their lives.

Like all seven year olds my brother was boundless amount of energy, never tiring no matter how long he played outdoors. Without fail he would greet me whenever I come back home. His carefree smile even with that slightly too worshiping eyes made me feel like a large burden was lifted off my back but I loathed those worshiping eyes, I do not deserve it. After all you should never worship a murderer, no matter how much they glorify that tittle. However his carefree attitude reminded me that this is what I was fighting so hard for, to preserve this innocence.

There are times when I grow weary, weary of looking at these hands that spilled blood. Weary of looking at my reflection only to see those red eyes blazing in place of oblivion like black. Weary of possessing a tool that could break so many minds with a single glance.

My mind detests violence but my body sings for blood. A contradiction in itself.

Standing in the training grounds at the middle of the night did nothing to soothe me. It only further aggravated my blood lust, the kill of a prey. Sending barrage after barrage of kunai did help calm me down for a while before my senses were kicked into overdrive when I heard a soft rustle in the bushes behind me. Immediately, instinct took over and the kunai I held launched slightly off target from the sound. A small noise came from the bushes, a human voice.

Why would any civilian in their right mind hide in the bushes of a shinobi's training ground in the middle of the night? It was a good thing that I did not throw it right on target. Another unnecessary accidental kill that would reflect badly to my clan and risk other various punishments from the hokage.

Walking over cautiously to the source of the sound, peering into the bushes, there was a small shadow. As the clouds cleared slightly, a shock of pink could be seen behind the dark bushes. Emerald green eyes peered up to look at me. A slight glint of fear passed from those eyes. Holding my hand out to the child, she flinched when it came closer to her face, closing her eyes. Immediately I drew my hand back.

Have I gone so far to the point even a young child would flinch away from me?

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." my hand moved slightly closer to the face of the girl. Crouching down on my knees just to be on eye level with the little girl. Moving my fingers slightly to tuck a small strand of hair that was out of place.

She wore a white dress, it's hemline stained brown from the dirt. She opened her eyes and stopped trembling. Looking up from her pink bangs slowly, I prayed that there was no fear in it, I hoped that to her I did not look like a monster in her eyes.

Her green eyes were glistening with tears, a few soon fell down onto her cheeks. Perhaps now even children are afraid of me, like this girl here. I wonder if my brother secretly fears me as well? Then a familiar scent hit my nose, rusty and metallic. The smell of blood. Looking closer at her form, her right arm has an angry gash. Spilling out the life giving liquid with that sinful colour of red. The kunai I threw was embedded on a three directly behind her.

"I apologize, I did not mean to harm you." I said in my gentlest voice. No wonder she was scared. For a young civilian girl it must have been painful to be on the wrong end of a thrown kunai.

"May I have a look at it?" she nodded gingerly. Gently grasping her arm, I took a look at the wound I've inflicted on her. The red was a contrast from her pale skin. The cut was not to deep so it would not cause a scar to form.

Looking at that gash I can not help but loathe myself. It was one thing to hurt people for a mission but it was a completely different thing to hurt someone who was innocent. Taking out a roll of bandages, after disinfecting the wound, I wrapped it carefully around her arm. It should stop the bleeding and reduce the pain to only an uncomfortable throb.

"Thank you." the voice was soft and kind. The little girl stopped her tears although her eyes still hd traces of them, she looked up to me and gave me a smile. A heart-warming kind of smile, something I've only seen on my mother.

"Does it still hurt?" she shook her head.

"Nope, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." her voice took on a happier tone while her smile only grew wider.

It was nice for a change, to make people smile instead of hurting them. I gave her the smallest of smiles, after all I am still an Uchiha. No matter how happy I am smiling as wide as this girl seems almost impossible. I ruffled her pink hair before standing back up to my full height. She stood up as well from her sitting position.

"It is far too late for you to wonder around. Sending you home by yourself would be unwise."

I bent down and turned my back on her, planning to give her a piggy back ride back to the village. She must have been tired with it being so late and her being so young.

"Come, I shall take you back into the village."

Noticing it for what it is, the girl clambered on to my back, looping her arms around my neck while I secure her by holding her thighs. Her head dropped between my shoulder blades, her soft breathing on my neck. Standing up, I began my trek back into the village.

"Hey mister, what's your name?"

"It's only polite if you tell me yours first before asking."

"Alright then, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I'm seven this year"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

_This kindness that you subject me to_

_I can't stand it, my growing desire for you_

* * *

Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But I made this story

So review maybe? :)


End file.
